(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compounds having the 1,3-dioxolo[4,5-g]quinoline ring system: ##STR1## It also relates to the use of the compounds as intermediates and antibacterial agents, and to methods for the preparation thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Certain substituted 1,3-dioxolo[4,5-g]quinolines are known to possess antibacterial activity. Illustrative of these compounds are those of the formula ##STR2## wherein R is lower-alkyl or other substituents attached through carbon to the nitrogen atom (Kaminsky et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,458, Nov. 22, 1966).
Bayer AG U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,629 (Aug. 18, 1981) discloses certain 4-quinolone-3-carboxylic acids having a tertiary-amino substituent in the 1-position, stated to possess antibacterial activity. Exemplary of the compounds disclosed are 1-dimethylamino-6-nitro-2-methyl-4-quinolone-3-carboxylic acid, methyl ester (Example 4); 1-dimethylamino-7-chloro-6-nitro-2-methyl-4-quinolone-3-carboxylic acid, methyl ester (Example 5); and 1-dimethylamino-7-(n-butylmercapto)-6-nitro-2-methyl-4-quinolone-3-carboxy lic acid, methyl ester (Example 17). There is no disclosure of compounds having a methylenedioxy group attached to the phenyl ring.